Memorias de Cristal
by Meepy Writer
Summary: Al saber del inminente regreso de Pitch, los Guardianes se embarcan en la búsqueda de los Elementales; cuyos poderes parecen ser la clave para salvar al mundo. Mientras Jack conoce más sobre estos enigmáticos seres, descubre que, algunas veces, los recuerdos pueden causar más miedo que las mismas pesadillas.
1. Pesadilla

**A/N: "Rise of the Guardians" o "El Origen de los Guardianes" en español, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation SKG. **

**Los "Elementales" son mis OCs, asi que esos si son de mi propiedad.**

**Disfruten ;) **

Era un sitio oscuro, muy húmedo y lúgubre.

Norte, Bunny, Tooth y Sandy permanecían más atrás, como detenidos por una pared invisible.

Todo le daba vueltas. La confusión lo invadió.

Miro a su alrededor y vio a los 3 chicos, tirados en el suelo, retorciéndose como si soñaran pesadillas.

Miro fijamente a Pitch, que de pie frente a él, reía con malévola satisfacción.

Miro a la chica, de pie junto al malvado. Lucía de manera una manera extraña, como si estuviera somnolienta. Sus ojos estaban apuntó de cerrarse, pero ella luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos.

Se encontró a si mismo con su cayado, en posición defensiva. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Rindete- le decía Pitch -. Ahora ya no puedes arreglar nada.

El malvado acaricio la cabeza de la chica que tenía al lado y ella comenzó a levantar lentamente las manos. Se veía que hacía algún hechizo, pero era como si fuera un zombie, una marioneta.

-Jack...- dijo ella con debilidad, luchando para recuperar el control de su cuerpo -Jack... ayúdanos...

Entre sus manos se había formado ya un proyectil cristalino, que salió disparado en su dirección...

Despertó en el bosque, y del sobresalto cayo de la rama en la que estaba recostado.

Se sobo la cabeza, sintiendo que sus pensamientos lo mareaban. Respiro profundamente, apoyándose en el tronco para recuperar el equilibrio.

Era ese sueño de nuevo. Los últimos días había sido igual.

Sabía bien que si un sueño se repetía tanto, debía de tratarse de una señal. Pero prefería ignorarlo.

Más esa noche, todo había sido más realista, más vivido de lo normal.

-¡Hey, Jack!- le dijo Bunny con somnolencia -¿Qué crees que haces?

Por primera vez, el chico miro a su alrededor. Los otros Guardianes se habían acomodado en ese pequeño espacio y dormían plácidamente. Todos a excepción de Sandy, que estaba más arriba de las copas de los arboles, vigilando los sueños de los niños.

-Vuelve a dormir- susurro Jack. El conejo solo soltó un gruñido y le dio la espalda, acomodándose de nuevo entre las raíces del árbol.

Los eventos de los últimos días volvieron a su mente.

Norte los había llamado hacía 2 días, argumentando una situación urgente.

Y efectivamente lo era: de alguna forma, Pitch había recuperado sus fuerzas y estaba dispuesto a vengarse. Era algo que se esperaba. Pero en vez de ir a buscar a los niños o los Guardianes, se escondió en algún lugar, con una macabra intención.

-El Hombre de la Luna quiere advertirnos- dijo Norte, mientras la luz del astro nocturno entraba en la habitación -. El sabe lo que Pitch esta planeando...

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!- exclamó Jack -¡Vamos entonces! Hay que darle una lección...

-Hey, calmado- dijo Bunny -. Lo quieras o no, no podemos ser tan impulsivos.

El chico gruño.

La luz de la luna llamó la atención de todos, haciendo que del suelo apareciera ese extraño cristal.

-¿Otro guardian?- dijo Bunny -Ya es suficiente con tenerlo a él..- señalo a Jack con un gesto de sarcasmo.

-¡El canguro ha hablado!- se burló éste.

-¡Ya!- Tooth se coloco entre ellos, evitando que la pelea subiera de tono.

Sandy se acerco al cristal. Un extraño gesto, mientras unas figuras aparecían sobre su cabeza.

-Lento, que no podemos entenderte- dijo Jack, acercándose a su lado.

Más el pequeño guardián no repitió lo que acababa de "decir", limitándose a señalar las figuras formadas en el cristal.

-Los Elementales...- dijo Tooth, con sorpresa. Bunny, quien permanecía de pie a su lado, se quedo repentinamente serio.

-Hace ya tanto que no sabíamos de ellos...- dijo, sonando algo meditativo.

Jack solo miraba hacía el cristal: 4 sombras de colores mostraban a 2 chicos y 2 chicas como de su misma edad, que tenían extraños tatuajes en sus brazos.

-¿Quienes?- preguntó, volviendo a la realidad y sin entender del todo que sucedía.

-Los Elementales- repitió Norte -. Las fuerzas que dominan y permiten a la Tierra tener vida: Agua, Aire, Tierra y Fuego.

-Eso explica el nombre- dijo Jack, como tratando de relajar a sus compañeros, quienes permanecían serios desde que habían visto esa imagen.

-Pero ellos no pueden ser guardianes...- dijo Bunny, extrañado.

-¿Por qué?- bromeo el espíritu del invierno -¿También te llevas mal con ellos?

El conejo le lanzó una mirada de enfadó, pero se limitó a mantenerse en silencio.

-Ellos nacieron inmortales, Jack- aclaró Tooth con dulzura -. Nunca han sido humanos.

-No necesitan que crean es ellos para tener poderes- dijo Norte -. Poseen cualidades que en la antigüedad se le atribuían a dioses.

Jack estaba realmente fascinado.

-Pero si no pueden ser guardianes- dijo, algo confundido -,¿por qué la Luna los muestra en el cristal?

-Ellos son nuestra ayuda- exclamó -, así como alguna vez te eligieron a ti. Son sus poderes los que pueden detener a Pitch.

-Sigo sin entender...- dijo Jack

-Creo que ninguno entiende- dijo Bunny -,¿cómo _ellos_ van a detener a Pitch?

-El Hombre en la Luna nunca se equivoca- Norte sonrió de oreja a oreja -. Actúa siempre de forma misteriosa, pero sabe perfectamente lo que esta haciendo.

Jack Frost miro detenidamente de nuevo hacia el cristal.

La sombra roja mostraba a un chico con un aspecto serio. Parecía ligeramente mayor que los demás y era más alto. Sus tatuajes reflejaban llamas, que subían en cadena desde su muñeca a su hombro.

La sombra verde mostraba a otro chico, con un semblante más relajado y alegre. Un poco más bajo que el otro, tenía dibujos de raíces y enredaderas que llenaban su brazo casi por completo.

La sombra blanca mostraba a una chica, quien parecía ser muy reservada. Le llegaba a la altura de la boca a su compañero más alto y tenía corrientes de viento tatuadas en todo su brazo.

-Parecen mayores que yo...- pensó Jack.

Luego miro hacia la sombra azul. La chica parecía ser de su estatura, siendo ligeramente más pequeña que los otros. Tenía un aspecto realmente alegre y una postura menos rígida que los demás. Tatuajes, que simulaban corrientes de agua, subían desde su muñeca, formando ocasionalmente figuras parecidas a los copos de nieve.

El recuerdo de su sueño lo sobresalto, escuchando en su cabeza la voz de esa chica:

-Jack... Jack... ayúdanos...

Sandy lo regreso a la realidad, tirando de su brazo y preguntándole por medio de figuras sobre su cabeza si algo andaba mal.

-No es nada- respondió el chico.

De inmediato, los 5 guardianes decidieron ponerse en marcha rumbo al "Inicio de la Tierra", donde se supone podrían encontrar a los Elementales.

Y ahora estaban en el bosque, descansando después de 2 días de camino.

Jack comenzaba a creer que los tales "Elementales" no querían ser encontrados, y que todo esto solo les hacía perder el tiempo.

Suspiro. Miro hacía el hermoso cielo nocturno, surcado por las arenas de Sandy. Miro fijamente a la Luna.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- le preguntó.

Sabiendo que sería inútil esperar alguna respuesta, subió de nuevo al árbol y se acomodo hasta volver a quedarse dormido.

**Empezando con otro fic... Jeje Yei!**

**Ya saben, dejen review y comenten sus dudas, sugerencias y comentarios. ;)**


	2. Primer Encuentro

-¡Hey, Frost!- lo despertó una voz familiar.

Parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de abrirlos ojos. Ahí estaba Bunny, de pie frente a él con una expresión de enfado.

-¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto haz dormido?!- le reprocho -¡Así jamas vamos a llegar!

-No creo que vayan a desaparecer...- respondió el joven guardián en un bostezo.

El conejo gruño. En realidad estaba más enfadado por el viaje en sí, que por la actitud que el chico tenía. Suspiro con resignación y se acerco a la fogata que habían hecho sus otros 3 compañeros.

Sintiéndose extrañamente mareado, Jack se acerco débilmente a ellos, manteniendo la vista fija en el chispeante fuego.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Tooth, algo angustiada.

-No es nada- respondió él, pero sentía como si su cerebro fuese a explotar.

Los demás intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Sandy comenzó a decirle algo a Norte, que los demás no lograron captar.

-¿Pesadillas?- dijo el hombre, mirando en dirección al chico. -¿Qué no nos has dicho?

-No es importante...

-¿Acaso estas loco?- dijo Bunny -. Los Guardianes no tienen pesadillas...

-Cierto que tenemos miedos- interrumpió Tooth -. Tal vez solo es eso.

-¿Qué es lo que has soñado?- Norte se acerco al joven guardián, hablándole con la dulzura de un padre.

Jack mantenía la vista baja, jugando un poco con su cayado y haciendo escarcha en el suelo junto a la fogata.

-Veo a Pitch- comenzó a relatar -, en una especie de cueva muy oscura. Los tiene detenidos, evitando que entren por medio de una pared invisible. Hay 3 chicos, no mucho más mayores que yo, inconscientes en el suelo junto a él. Pero por el cuello tiene a una chica, quien parece luchar contra...

Norte asintió, indicándole que continuara. Tooth, Bunny y Meemy escuchaban atentos, sin perder ni un detalle.

Jack soltó una risa, sin levantar la vista aun.

-Suena tonto... pero... es como si estuviera peleando para no quedarse dormida...

Norte desvió la mirada, sorprendido por la historia. Jack volteó a mirarlo y noto su preocupación.

-¿Qué significa?- espero un segundo, pero no le respondía. Miro hacia donde él veía.

La escarcha había avanzado hasta la fogata. Pero en vez de extinguirlo, lo había esquivado de una manera bastante sorprendente; ya que incluso los troncos estaban fríos.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó Norte, poniéndose de pie con gran entusiasmo. Ninguno de lo demás guardianes comprendía.

-¿A dónde exactamente?- dijo Tooth, volando en los alrededores para tratar de percibir mejor.

Se encontraban en un bello y frondoso bosque, donde reinaba un color muy verde. No se percibía nada, más que vegetación.

-¿El inicio de la Tierra?- preguntó Jack, poniéndose de pie.

El hombre de blanca barba asintió, sonriendo a los arboles.

-¡Pero que lugar más bello!- observó Tooth, apoyada por una expresión de alegría y sorpresa de Sandy.

-El bosque de las estaciones- dijo Bunny, mirando alrededor -. La primavera. Supongo que es en la que nos encontramos. Por la vegetación tan viva y los colores...

Jack miro de nuevo al fuego, poniéndose de pie. Los otros guardianes comenzaron a avanzar con determinación.

-Demasiada magia...- susurro el chico, algo desconfiado.

-¡No te detengas!- exclamo Norte con aun más entusiasmo -¡Hay que ir al corazón!- les indico que lo siguieran.

-¿Corazón?- preguntó Bunny, fastidiado por las ramas de arboles que lo golpeaban en la cara.

-¡El centro!- Norte cortaba las ramas de su paso con gran alegría -Es desde ahí donde controlan al mundo...

-Eso no suena muy agradable- dijo Jack -. Suena como si fueran tiranos.

Norte se detuvo en seco. Con un rostro muy serio, volteo a mirar al chico, quien flotaba, esquivando la vegetación.

-Nunca- dijo el hombre de barba blanca, casi entre dientes -, NUNCA vayas a decir eso enfrente de ellos.

Y luego se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. El joven espíritu del invierno no entendía el porque de su reacción.

Meemy se elevo por arriba de los arboles, buscando tener una mejor perspectiva. Los otros cuatro seguían abajo, avanzando por el bosque que parecía cada vez más denso.

-¡Hey, Norte!- dijo Bunny, a un metro detrás de él -Tal parece que los arboles no quieren que continuemos...- en ese momento, una rama rígida lo golpeo en la cara y lo tumbo de espaldas. Jack empezó a carcajearse y Tooth trato de ser más discreta con sus risas.

-Pues, eso parece... ¡Oye, Meemy! ¿Ahora hacía dónde?

El pequeño desde lo alto se encogió de hombros y el gran hombre de rojo se dejo caer entre unas raíces.

-Creo que sera mejor descansar- dijo en un tono de flojera.

-Pero si ya prácticamente llegamos...- se quejo Jack.

-Este lugar es impenetrable, Jack- le contestó Norte -. Si ellos no quieren ser encontrados, podríamos estar dando vueltas en círculos por horas...

-¿Y acaso no saben que veníamos?- se quejo Bunny, incorporándose por fin.

-No hay forma de contactarlos. Por eso ni tus túneles ni mis portales mágicos nos pueden llevar...

-¡Oh, genial!- se quejó Jack.

-Vean al lado amable- dijo Tooth, acercándose a un árbol frutal -. Hay comida suficiente y un buen sitio seco para descansar.

-¿Sitio seco?- dijo Norte extrañado, tomando un puñado de tierra. Comenzó a observarlo con detalle, extrañando a los demás guardianes.

-¿Qué sucede?- Tooth voló junto a él.

-No estamos en la primavera- dijo Bunny, algo nervioso -, ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- dijo Jack, tomando una manzana y rodándola por su brazo.

-Bueno, es malo para ti- dijo Norte, mientras el chico la daba una mordida al jugoso fruto -Estamos en el bosque del verano.

-¿Y?- Jack seguía sin entender el porque de su nerviosismo.

-¡Vaya...!- Bunny volteó los ojos -. Estamos en el verano. Tu estación contraria, chico- hablaba, como si todo fuera muy obvio.

-Pero no cualquier verano- dijo Tooth, entendiendo por fin -. Si no el verano perfecto: el más caluroso, el que destruye al invierno.

Jack pareció asustarse, alejando la manzana cuando estaba apuntó de darle otro mordisco. Eso podía ser peligroso: sus poderes podrían quedar completamente drenados, dejándolo muy débil por un buen tiempo.

-¡¿Pero que estamos haciendo aquí, entonces?!- dijo elevándose un poco, dispuesto a unirse a Meemy en lo alto.

Pero como una especie de onda, una rápida corriente de viento los tumbo a él y a Tooth.

-¿Qué pasa?- le gritó Norte a Meemy quien le respondió señalando alarmado en una dirección. Todos se pusieron rápidamente de pie y voltearon hacía ella, viendo como los arboles se movían violentamente, como siendo atacadas por un huracán.

Otra corriente poderosa los derribo. Jack se elevó y tomo su cayado, colocándose en posición defensiva. Disparo un rayo de escarcha en la dirección del viento y este pareció detenerse un poco.

Norte, Bunny y Tooth se pusieron de pie, realmente aliviados. El chico les sonrió victorioso, pero apenas de un paso, una corriente de aire helado lo aventó, arrinconandolo contra un árbol. Sintió como si este quisiera asfixiarlo.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres?- dijo una voz, de entre los arboles hacía donde había disparado.

Meemy se reunió con los otros guardianes, quienes atónitos miraban hacía la dirección de la voz. Una chica de unos 18 salía de entre los arboles, como si materializara del viento. Tenía el pelo de un color blanco opaco, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y con las puntas despeinadas a todas direcciones. Su piel era pálida, con las mejillas y los labios ligeramente rojizos. Traía un vestido sin mangas y de muchas olanes, casi tan blanco como su cabello. Sostenía un abanico brillante en su mano derecha, bastante grande y de una tela transparente, que apuntaba en dirección de Jack Frost.

-No debiste venir a nuestro territorio...- dijo entre dientes. Al parecer, no había notado la presencia de los demás.

Jack sentía que comenzaba a quedarse sin aire y comenzó a patear, desesperado.

-¡Hey, Wind!- dijo Bunny de repente, acercándose a la chica. Ella volteó a mirarlo con agresividad -¡No es para tanto!

-¡El chico viene con nosotros!- exclamó Norte.

-¿Ah sí?- la chica parecía continuar molesta, pero aun así bajo el brazo. Jack cayo de rodillas y comenzó a toser, mientras Tooth y Sandy lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

-¿Conocen a esta loca?- preguntó, carraspeando. Recibió una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

Los 2 guardianes comenzaron a reír, haciéndolo enfadar aun más.

-Si, de hecho- dijo Bunny, acercándose más a la chica -. Ella es Wind, Elemental del Aire y las Tormentas.

**¿Y qué les va pareciendo? Dejen reviews con su opinión. Y si sienten que alguna personalidad no coincide, díganmelo para corregir ;)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Los Elementales

Jack frunció el ceño, extrañado. Con ayuda de Tooth y Meemy logro sentarse entre unas raíces y se aferro a su cayado. Comenzaba a sentir los efectos del calor en él.

-¿Quién...?- dijo, sintiendo su voz lejana.

-Wind- dijo la chica, sonando bastante ruda. Observó al chico de pies a cabeza: se veía más pálido y su piel comenzaba a resecarse.

-Guíanos, Wind. Tenemos que llegar al corazón- dijo Norte.

-O por lo menos al bosque del Invierno...- susurró Bunny, mirando a Jack por encima del hombro.

-Siganme- respondió ella con seriedad. Se elevó un poco del suelo y comenzó a abrirles paso por entre los arboles.

Con la Elemental como guía, pareciese que el mismo bosque se movía para dejarlos avanzar. Pero Jack sentía el camino igual de difícil, tropezándose bastante seguido. Solo el apoyo de Norte le permitía permanecer en pie.

-Resiste, Jack- escuchó a Tooth a sus espaldas -. Ya estamos cerca...

En su debilidad, el chico comenzó a alucinar. En su mente escuchaba esa voz:

"Jack... Jack... Ayúdanos..."

Y pudo ver de nuevo esas siluetas de los chicos inconscientes en el suelo. Levantó la vista y miro a la chica de blanco que los guiaba.

-Tú...- dijo en un susurro antes de quedar inconsciente.

Esta vez el sueño era distinto: todo era negro pero se podía escuchar la dulce voz de una chica:

"_Suplico a ti, luna guardiana, que liberes a tus hijos de su prisión de cristal..._"

No recordaba haber escuchado una canción parecida en su vida, y sin embargo esa sentimiento le parecía familiar.

-¿Estará bien?- escuchó la voz Tooth en la distancia. Le parecía sentir el revoloteo de sus alas cerca de su rostro.

-No esta muerto- dijo con humor un chico desconocido -. Sus poderes estarán bien.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo- escuchó a quien reconoció como Wind -. Ademas, las pociones de Ground pueden restablecer en segundos a cualquier criatura mágica.

-Pero es más difícil con los inmortales- le respondió el chico -. Al tener una "misión", es como tratar de "recrearlo".

Lentamente, el joven espíritu abrió los ojos. Efectivamente, se encontró con Tooth y otro chico, quienes lo veían atentamente.

-¡Ha despertado!- exclamó el hada.

-¡Soy genial!- exclamó el chico, ganándose un puñetazo por parte de Wind, quien flotaba junto a él.

Jack se enderezo lentamente, sintiendo que su cerebro palpitaba. Miro a su alrededor, confundido.

Se encontraba en un hermoso valle, que parecía dividido en 4: hacía el Norte se veían arboles verdes y flores coloridas y el pasto era muy verde; hacía el Este de veía un bosque con frutos coloridos, densa vegetación y un suelo muy seco; hacía el Sur se veían un pasto algo reseco y arboles casi sin hojas, ya que la gran mayoría eran naranjas y estaban esparcidas por el suelo; y al Oeste se veía todo blanco, nieve y hielo a donde alcanzara la vista. Era junto a esa parte del bosque donde el se encontraba, recostado contra uno de los arboles más cercanos al valle.

Luego miro al centro y creyó estar alucinando. Froto sus ojos un par de veces, asegurándose de no estar adormilado.

El extraño chico junto a Tooth comenzó a reírse, haciendo que Jack lo mirara de forma fulminante.

-No alucinas- le dijo, para luego ponerse de pie. Señalo al árbol en el centro del valle, que parecía estar flotando sobre un lago cristalino. Igual que ese claro del bosque, tambien estaba dividido en 4: se veían representadas las 4 estaciones, cada una apuntando en dirección de su bosque -¿Hermoso, no? Es el corazón de este lugar, el encargado de mantener todo en equilibrio.

-¿Esta bien, Jack?- miro a Tooth -Antes de llegar aquí te desmayaste, ¿puedes recordar?

-Algo...- respondió él, sobando su cabeza. Tomo su cayado, que estaba junto a él, y se apoyo de él para levantarse. De la nada apareció Bunny, ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio.

-Nos diste un gran susto, chico- le dijo, soltándolo apenas estuvo sobre sus pies -. Llegamos a pensar que no sobrevivirías.

-No te desharás de mi tan fácil- bromeó Jack.

Tooth y Bunny sonrieron, mucho más relajados al escucharlo bromear.

-¡Dame algo de crédito!- exclamó el extraño muchacho, volteando a verlos con fingido enfado.

"Si que es una persona curiosa" pensó Jack, observándolo detenidamente. Tenía el cabello un poco largo de un color café-verdoso y los ojos muy verdes, que parecían combinar con su atuendo: un pantalón café y una camiseta sin mangas que parecía hecha de hojas de árbol. Se veía bastante flacucho pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, con la piel igual de pálida que Wind, solo que él parecía más joven que ella. Noto que tenía un cinturón de cuero café, del cual tenía amarradas varias herramientas de trabajo, entre las que se encontraba un látigo.

-¡Oh, cierto!- dijo el chico de repente -Soy Ground, elemental de la Tierra y la Vegetación.

-Un placer...- respondió él, con un gesto de extrañeza -. Yo soy Jack Frost.

-Te conozco- dijo Ground -. Eres el encargado de llevar el invierno y el Guardián de la Diversión.

-No me sorprende que lo sepas- rió, lleno de más confianza. Luego miro a su alrededor -¿Y Norte y Meemy?

-Por allá- señalo Bunny con la cabeza.

El chico miro en la dirección indicada. Muy cerca del lago donde se encontraba ese árbol magnifico, los 2 guardianes hablaban con Wind y otro chico.

-¡Vamos!- Ground les indico con un gesto que lo siguieran.

Conforme más se acercaban, Jack se sentía más fuerte hasta poder caminar sin necesidad de apoyarse en el cayado. Pero por más que trataba, le era imposible despegar la vista de aquel muchacho. Ni siquiera cuando él volteó a mirarlo con una mirada que parecía de odio.

-¡Jack!- exclamó Norte con alegría al verlo -¡Sabía que eras más fuerte de lo que pensábamos!

-Los remedios de Ground son los mejores- dijo Wind, mirando al chico con seriedad.

Meemy asintió, acercándose a Jack para observarlo cuidadosamente.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- rió el chico.

Ground se colocó junto a sus hermanos, Los 3 estaban perfectamente erguidos, pero solo el chico de verde sonreía.

-Supongo que ya conociste a Ground y Wind- dijo Norte, señalándolos con un leve movimiento de la mano -. El es Flame, elemental del Fuego y el Trueno.

Jack sintió miedo al mirarlo. En comparación con los otros, se veía ligeramente mayor, pero mantenía sus duros ojos rojos fijos en él. Tenía en cabello corto de un color marrón- rojizo, su piel era igualmente pálida y tenía una cicatriz negra en la ceja izquierda. Vestía casi como Ground, pero su ropa parecía hecha de lava roja y caliente de un volcán, y no tenía nada colgando del cinturón. Pero a la espalda traía lo que parecía ser una ballesta y sus flechas.

Permaneció con la manos atrás y solo saludo con un gesto de la cabeza. Solo habló para preguntar:

-¿Dónde esta ella?

Los 5 guardianes supieron que se dirigía a Wind y Ground. Ellos se miraron entre sí, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que... en el bosque del Invierno...- dijo Ground. Sonaba algo preocupado, como si temiera la reacción que pudiera tener.

Flame solo suspiro.

-¡Tú!- señalo a Jack con el mentón -Se útil y ve a buscarla.

-¿Disculpa? ¡No puedes darme ordenes! - respondió el chico, bastante molesto. Tomo su cayado, dispuesto a discutir, pero la mano de Norte en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Por favor, Jack- dijo el anciano con voz tranquila -. Solo hazlo...

Con fastidió, el joven guardián suspiro y retrocedió. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a avanzar rumbo al bosque del Invierno.

-¿Y a quién busco exactamente?- preguntó sin voltear.

Casi pudo percibir la risa que se le escapaba a Ground cuando le respondió:

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas...


	4. La Elemental Del Agua

Ground no pudo evitar estallar en risas apenas la silueta de Jack desapareció entre los arboles. Flame lo fulmino con la mirada y Wind le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

-Hey, Flame- dijo Wind, volteando a mirarlo -¿estas seguro de lo que haces?

El chico asintió de forma solemne. Los 4 Guardianes, aun de pie frente a ellos, intercambiaron miradas, sin saber si tenían que preocuparse o no. El Elemental del fuego lo percibió, y soltó un suspiro.

-Tranquilos, no le hará daño- dijo Ground, haciendo que Tooth y Norte le lanzaran una mirada furiosa. No les parecía una broma para nada graciosa.

-En serio, ¿qué buscan con todo esto?- dijo Bunny, cruzándose de brazos.

Meemy miraba a todos, sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía.

-¿Hermano?- inquirió Wind, pero fue ignorada.

Flame solo les dio la espalda, mirando al extraño árbol, en silencio.

o~o~o~o~o~o

-¡Vaya fastidio!- dijo Jack, mientras con su cayado movía la nieve a sus pies. El hielo era perfectamente moldeable y solido, pero eso solo consiguió hacerlo sentir aun más molesto. No le agradaban los Elementales, ni un poquito.

Con Ground no tenía mucho problema; era un chico algo raro pero agradable, que al parecer si se divertía. Pero Flame y Wind eran una historia realmente distinta. Gruño de nuevo y comenzó a elevarse por los aires.

-¿Quién se cree para mandarme?- dijo, lanzando escarcha a su alrededor. El hielo salía disparado del cayado, perdiéndose entre las ramas de los arboles.

El bosque del invierno era muy blanco, como si estuviera dentro de una esfera de nieve. Pero eso le hacía sentir una gran calidez y ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

-Este lugar si me gusta- pensó, descendiendo y comenzando a jugar con la nieve a poca altura. Comenzó a lanzar perfectas bolas de nieve en todas direcciones. Reía divertido, notoriamente más relajado.

-¡Tomen esto!- le gritaba a los arboles, mientras con su cayado seguía haciendo y arrojando más proyectiles de nieve. Sentía como cuando estaba en la ciudad, jugando con Jamie y los demás niños.

Pero de repente, uno de los proyectiles lo golpeo por detrás en la cabeza. Jack volteó a la dirección de donde había venido. Solo se veían arboles llenos de escarcha.

-¿Qué...?- entrecerró los ojos, observando en busca de cualquier detalle que se le escapara.

Decidió hacer una prueba. Con mucho cuidado, hizo otra bola de nieve y la tomo entre sus manos, atento a todos los sonidos del bosque. Levantó poco a poco el brazo, preparándose para el lanzamiento. Pero cuando estaba apuntó de, una voz lo interrumpió:

-No te atrevas...

Y otro proyectil lo golpeó en el rostro, derribandolo de espaldas contra el suelo. Una sonora carcajada retumbó por todo el bosque, haciendo que las ramas de los arboles se agitaran con el viento.

-¿Pero quién eres?- dijo Jack, limpiándose el rostro.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- respondió la voz.

-Yo pregunte primero- dijo Jack, poniéndose de pie y mirando a todas direcciones. El viento había comenzado a soplar fuerte y era como si alguien corriera a su alrededor, cambiando de sitio en cuestión de segundos. El chico se puso el cayado al hombro, volviendo a su actitud bromista de siempre -. Además, yo no soy invisible. Los Guardianes me mandaron aquí, y si algo sale mal, seguramente ese chico del fuego me va a hacer desaparecer. Y si eso pasa, te culpare a ti.

La voz rió divertida.

-¿Qué te mandaron a hacer?

-¡Ah, no! No te responderé más preguntas. Ni siquiera se si eres real y bien podría ser uno de los trucos de Pitch- se dio la vuelta, haciendo como si se fuera a ir de ese sitio.

-¡Espera!- esta vez, la voz ya no sonaba tan fantasmal -Puedes confiar en mi...

Jack miro por encima de su hombro y descubrió una silueta, que parecía que se forma de diminutas gotas que salían de la nieve y escarcha. Giro completamente, sin creer lo que veía. Efectivamente, pequeñas corrientes de agua le dieron forma a una chica de aparentemente su misma edad, con el cabello azul y ondulado, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran celeste, con las mejillas rosadas y la piel pálida, como la de sus hermanos. Pero su rostro tenía algo peculiar: sus labios estaban muy secos, rodeados de una mancha blanca, que tambien abarcaba su mejilla derecha. Vestía con un vestido azul de olanes con los hombros descubiertos, pero con unas mangas hasta los codos.

-¡Así que eres tú!- exclamó Jack

-¿Yo?- la chica se señalo -¿Te enviaron a buscarme?

-Si. Ese hermano tuyo, el del mal humor.

-¿Flame?- la chica suspiro con fuerza. Jack comenzó a reírse -¿Qué sucede?

-Lo reconociste. Sabía a quién me refería.

La chica asintió, dejando que se le escaparan una risas.

-Suele ser así- aclaró -. Nos cuida mucho, pero es porque se toma muy en serio su deber de "hermano mayor".

-¿Hermanos? Bueno, era obvio que lo eran- ambos se rieron -. Y por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¡Ah, cierto! Soy Aqua, Elemental del Agua y el Hielo- y levantó las manos, haciendo que diminutas gotas se levantaran de la nieve, haciendo que está comenzara a desaparecer.

-¡Vaya!- Jack se elevó del suelo ante la demostración. Y en cuestión de segundos, los arboles y el suelo estaban limpios -¡Gran don!

Aqua sonrió. Bajo los brazos y chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que de inmediato la nieve volviese a su sitio. La chica comenzó a flotar, sorprendiendo a Jack.

-Wind no es la única que vuela- dijo ella, sonriendo ante su expresión -. Los Elementales nos cuidamos entre nosotros: el fuego no puede hacernos daño, el viento nos transportara, la tierra nos dará siempre lo que necesitemos y el agua curara nuestras heridas. Somos una unión.

Jack no pudo evitar un resoplido de sorpresa. Miro alrededor, extrañamente fascinado.

-¿Y qué quieren de nosotros?- la pregunta de la Elemental lo extraño.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Soy más observadora- camino alrededor del chico, haciendo círculos con las manos -. Además, siempre se acuerdan de nuestra existencia cuando son problemas.

Jack solo la miraba, escuchando atentamente.

-Tal parece que sus poderes son necesarios- dijo.

-No me sorprende- y jalo de una cuerda invisible, tirando al chico del invierno para su gran sorpresa. Ella se comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Se inclinó y lo miro directo a la cara -. Somos más poderosos de lo que parece.

Luego, levantó el brazo y de la nieve se materializo una flauta, la cual parecía ser su arma. Se la amarró a la cintura y comenzó a caminar, dandole la espalda.

-¿A dónde vas?- exclamó Jack, temiendo el tener que perseguirla.

-Te mandaron a buscarme ¿o no? Así que vamos, o Flame gruñirá aún más...

Jack Frost rió y se puso de pie.

-Me agradas- le dijo Aqua, mientras iban caminando -. Eres el único que parece entender lo que es divertido por aquí...


	5. Nueva Misión

-¡Ya vienen!- dijo Ground, quien estaba elevado sobre el extraño árbol de las 4 estaciones.

Jack y Aqua salieron del bosque del invierno, caminando sin hablar hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás. Al joven del invierno le sorprendió la repentina seriedad de la chica, ya que hace solo un segundo ambos bromeaban alegremente.

-Te he dicho que estés atenta- le dijo Flame a Aqua, en un tono que sonaba a regaño.

-No pensé que fuese importante- respondió ella, un poco intimidada. -Normalmente no recibimos visitas.

Aqua volteo a mirar a los Guardianes, dedicándoles una blanca sonrisa.

-¡Un gusto verlos de nuevo, chicos!- exclamó.

-También nos alegra verte, Aqua- dijo Bunny.

-¡Oh!- dijo Tooth con gran alegría -¡Había olvidado lo hermosa que era tú sonrisa! Tus dientes son casi tan blancos como los de Jack.

Meemy, quien flotaba a su lado, asintió. Aqua se inclino hacía él para abrazarlo.

-Yo diría que más- rió Ground -, considerando que ella es mayor.

Norte rió de igual forma, asintiendo. Jack parecía no entender nada, pero agradecía que el ambiente entre él y los Elementales se hubiese relajado.

-¿Eres mayor que yo?- preguntó Jack a Aqua -¿Tienes más de 300 años?

Ella se rió asintiendo, secundada por Ground. Más los rostros de Flame y Wind parecían como si se hubiesen ofendido.

-Si- dijo Aqua con una enorme sonrisa. -Los Elementales nacimos con el mundo, así que tenemos miles de años de edad.

-Y por lo tanto de experiencia- rió Ground, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana.

Aqua asintió, mirando a su hermano con complicidad. Norte y Bunny parecían realmente divertidos con su actitud, incluso Wind tambien sonreía. Más Flame parecía algo fastidiado. La chica de pelo azul pareció notarlo, dio un suspiro y pregunto cruzada de brazos:

-¿Y para qué me necesitas?

-Es tu deber como Elemental responder cuando se te llama- repitió Flame, sin responder del todo a la pregunta de la chica. -Te he dicho que estés atenta y te la vives jugando.

-¿Me dirás o no?- Aqua permanecía seria, mirando a los Guardianes de reojo. -Si ellos se han tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá, tiene que ser algo importante.

Flame gruño ligeramente, pero dio un suspiro.

-Muy bien- dijo. Y como si fuese una señal, sus hermanos se alinearon a sus costados. Wind y Aqua a su izquierda, Ground a su derecha; los 4 con rostro serio.

Los 5 Guardianes se colocaron frente a ellos. Norte dio un paso al frente, tomando la palabra por todos.

-Ha ocurrido una tragedia- dijo en tono solemne, con un ligero toque de nerviosismo. -De alguna manera difícil de entender, Pitch ha recuperado fuerzas y ha escapado de su prisión.

-¿Black esta libre?- dijo Ground, notoriamente sorprendido. Al parecer, Norte y Sandman ya habían puesto al tanto a Flame y Wind de la situación, ya que sus rostros no reflejaban ninguna reacción.

Aqua permaneció seria, sabiendo lo grave de la situación. Apretó los puños con fuerza, poniéndose tensa. A Jack su reacción le pareció extraña.

-Es una situación muy delicada- continuo Tooth. -Aun no entendemos porque, pero se ha escondido. No nos ha buscado, ni a los niños.

-Esta planeando algo grande- dijo Bunny con firmeza.

-¿Padre los mando?- dijo Aqua, aun seria.

Norte asintió, lo que extraño a Jack.

-¿Padre?- susurro a Meemy, pero él se limito a asentir.

-Los necesitamos- dijo Norte. -MIM dice que lo que Pitch planea es algo realmente peligroso, algo que va más allá de un temor infantil.. Ha estado buscando aliados entre los Exiliados.

-Eso no puede ser bueno- dijo Ground.

Los 4 Elementales intercambiaron miradas, permaneciendo serios y en silencio. Aprovechando que en un momento se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, Jack se aproximo a Norte y le susurró:

-¿Quienes son los Exiliados?

-Son todos aquellos que los Sirvientes de la Luna hemos encerrado- respondió el hombre de blanca barba, en un tono igual de silencioso -Así como Pitch Black es el Coco, Señor de las Pesadillas, hay muchos más con otros labores. Encargados de traer plagas, enfermedades y desastres, los han ido condenando poco a poco a permanecer en una tierra en el olvido, debilitándose.

-Si no pueden salir de ahí, ¿por qué Pitch los busca?- susurro Bunny.

-No los quiere sacar. No puede.- dijo Norte -Solo los Elementales pueden, ya que son los únicos que nunca han sido humanos.

-¿Por eso es que MIM nos mando a buscarlos?- dijo Jack. Él asintió en respuesta.

-Pero hay algo más... Algo que el Hombre de la Luna no quiere que sepamos. Algo que hasta él teme...

Jack se quedo pensativo unos segundo. Miro su cayado en su mano, moviendolo ligeramente. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave para que el mismo Hombre de la Luna tuviese miedo?

-Les ayudaremos- dijo Flame, llamando la atención de los Guardianes. Los 4 hermanos estaban de nuevo en fila.

-Si podemos hacer algo por ayudar, lo haremos con gusto- dijo Wind, quien no sonaba muy entusiasmada a pesar de sus palabras.

Los Guardianes asintieron solemnemente, agradeciendo su apoyo.

-Solo una condición- dijo Flame de repente, sorprendiendo incluso a sus hermanos.

-No hagas una tontería...- susurró Ground, pero lo disimulo de inmediato.

Los 5 Guardianes intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión.

Jack sintió un mal presentimiento. En su mente vio pasar rapidamente imágenes de su constante pesadilla.

-Tenemos poderes de dioses- dijo Flame, haciendo que el chico del invierno pusiera los ojos en blanco. El mayor de los Elementales miro de reojo a su hermanita, quien parecía ya no estar prestando atención -, pero aún así... Norte, mi condición es que el Guardián de la Diversión sea el guardaespaldas de la menor de los Elementales.

Jack y Aqua voltearon a mirarle incrédulos. Tanto Ground y Wind, como Norte, Bunny, Tooth y Sandy; parecían realmente sorprendidos por esa solicitud.

Sumidos en esa situación, ninguno se percató de la diminuta sombra negra que los espiaba por entre las ramas de uno de los arboles del Bosque del Invierno.

Una sonrisa malévola se formo en la oscura figura.

-Esto complacerá mucho a Pitch- dijo esta, alejándose a toda prisa para informar su descubrimiento.


	6. Nuevo Plan

Con ágiles mivomientos, una diminuta criatura corrió a traves del bosque. Esquivaba los arboles con habilidad, vigilando que nadie la siguera. Al llegar a un árbol seco y quemado se detuvo, comenzando a subir entre sus ramas. Ya en la copa jaló de una de las ramas y un tunel de abrió en medio del tronco, permitiendole el acceso a una guarida subterranea.

Una tetrica voz se escuchaba en la oscuridad. De pie en el centro, rodeado de cientos de caballos hechos de arena negra y de pequeños seres no más altos que un niño de 9 años, Pitch Black hablaba a sus seguidores.

-¡Finalmente conseguiremos nuestra venganza!- exclama, recibiendo gritos y vitores de apoyo. -¡No solo los Guardianes estaran a nuestra merced, inclusive el mismo Hombre de la Luna caera!

Se escucharon relinchos de alegría y aplausos.

-¡El mundo será un lugar lleno de oscuridad y ni siquera tendremos que hacer nada para conseguirlo!

Se escucharon risas de la criaturas, disfrutando esa idea.

Pitch comenzó a caminar hacía un trono hecho de tronco negro. Apenas tomó asiento, la criatura que había corrido por el bosque se presentó ante él con una reverencia.

-¡Habla ya Daky!- exclamó -¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Tenía razón amo- respondió, levantando poco a poco la cabeza. -El Elemental del Fuego ha puesto a su hermana bajo el cuidado de Jack Frost.

Eso causo que Pitch dejase escapar una macabra sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien, bien. Flame es tan predecible.

Se pusó de pie, mirando por un hueco hacía el exterior.

-Ya pronto llevaremos iniciaremos nuestro plan, es cuestión de tiempo.

o~o~o~o~o~o

-¡Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola!- exclamó Aqua, realmente enfadada.

Wind y Ground la sujetaban de los brazos, evitando que se lanzara contra Flame.

-Mi decisión esta tomada- dijo el Elemental del Fuego. -Padre me pusó a mi a cargo, así que yo decido lo que es mejor para todos.

Los Guardianes miraron a Jack pero, contrario a lo que esperaban, él solo permanecía en silencio.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- le dijo Bunny, sorprendido ante su tranquilidad.

Él solo se encogió de hombros, mirando en otra dirección distinta a donde los hermanos peleaban.

-¡Aqua obedece!- exclamó Flame, ya muy enfadado. -¡O le quitare tiempo al invierno!

Eso no parecía una amenaza para ella, sino más bien para Jack quien lo volteó a ver sorprendido.

-¡Eh!- exclamó, interviniendo en la pelea. -¿Por qué te metes con mi estación?

Pero el chico de cabellos rojos se limitó a lanzarle una mirada fulminante.

-¡Esta bien!- accedió Aqua, librandose del agarre de sus otros 2 hermanos. -Aceptó tus ordenes, hermano- luego miro a Jack. -Pero solo si él esta de acuerdo.

Los Elementales miraron al joven guardián, atentos de su respuesta.

-¿Qué dices Frost?- dijo Flame -¿Cuidaras de mi hermanita?

Jack miró a los Guardianes y luego a Aqua, quien parecía suplicarle que respondiera que no. Pero en el segundo que miro sus ojos y los de sus hermanos recordó su pesadilla. Tal vez esta era una señal para impidiera que eso pasara.

-Lo hare- dijo, mirando a Flame directo a los ojos. El Elemental del Fuego sonrió satisfecho y le lanzó una mirada de victoria a Aqua. Ella se limitó a dar un suspiro de resignación.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Norte riendo, tratando de relajar el ambiente. -Entonces ahora somos un equipo.

-Lo importante es detener a Pitch- dijo Tooth, dedicandoles una sonrisa.

Flame miro de reojo a Wind y Ground, asintiendo. Como si fuese una señal, ello fueron rumbo al extraño árbol del centro del lugar.

-Necesitamos encontrar a Pitch- dijo Flame a loa Guardianes. -Para eso, hay que cubrir cada centimetro de la Tierra.

-No hay lugar donde pueda esconderse- añadió Aqua. -Tenemos cada centimetro cubierto.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Jack. La chica lo señaló, sonriendo.

-Las Estaciones. Los guerreros que sirven a los Elementales- dijo Norte.

-Pero pensé que solo existía yo- dijo Jack.

-Hay uno por cada estación- dijo Flame. -Pero a diferencia tuya, ellos se mantienen en contacto con nosotros.

El Elemental del Fuego comenzó a avanzar al árbol seguido de cerca por los Guardianes.

-Amelia Blossom, encargada de la primavera- dijo Ground.

-Merrick Heat, encargado del verano- dijo Flame.

-Henna Blizzard, encargada del otoño- dijo Wind. Luego miro fijamente al chico de cabello blanco. -Y Jack Frost, encargado del invierno.

Jack miro como cada uno llamaba a su estación por medio de ese extraño árbol. No entendía como era que nunca había escuchado de ellos ni de las demás Estaciones. ¿Cómo era posible que todos lo hubieran dejado en la soledad por tanto tiempo?

De reojo notó como Aqua se escabullía al bosque del invierno. Le lanzó una mirada a Norte, pensando si decirle a donde iría.

-Ve- le dijo Flame como si adivinara sus pensamientos. -Es tu nueva misión ahora.

Y Jack corrió rapidamente en dirección del Bosque del Invierno.


	7. Amigos

**A/N: La canción que canta Aqua no me pertenece. Si quieren escucharla, pueden encontrarla así: "Olivia Lufkin - Winter Sleep"**

-¿Aqua?- decía Jack, caminando sin interes entre los arboles. -¡Si te vas a esconder, por lo menos avisame! Tu gruñon hermano me matara si te pasa algo.

¿Y qué podría pasarle? Incluso la misma pregunta sonaba extraña.

El mismo Flame lo había dicho: tenían poderes comparados con los de dioses. Eran los invencibles Elementales, de los que dependía la vida en la Tierra.

-_It keeps coming back to me_\- escuchó una tenue voz, cantando en la distancia. -_I remember this pain. It spreads across my eyes, everything is dull._

Comenzó a avanzar entre los arboles, atento a no perder la dirección de donde venía la voz.

-_Everyone's smiling. They're smiling. It pushes me far and far away. I can't understand, everything is blue._

-¿Aqua?- dijo, elevandose sobre los arboles.

Encontró a la chica sentada sobre la copa de un árbol, mirando a la luna que comenzaba a brillar en el horizonte.

-_Can you hear me out there?_

_-_¿Qué es lo que cantas?- Jack rió un poco al ver que ella casi perdía el equilibrio del susto.

Aqua le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero casi de inmediato volvió a ver al horizonte.

-La escuche una vez que estuve entre los humanos- respondió. -¿Cómo es allá, Jack?

-¿Allá?- dijo él extrañado

-Con los niños- volteó a mirarlo. -¿Cómo se siente el jugar con ellos, el hacerlos felices?

-Es...- rió. -Pues no se como explicarlo. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo, así que no encuentro las palabras.

Aqua asintió, entendiendolo. Luego volvió a mirar a la luna.

Jack por fin se acerco y se sentó junto a ella, flotando entre las ramas de la copa de el árbol.

-¿Acaso ellos no los ven?- preguntó.

-Eso es nuestra elección- soltó un suspiro. -Podemos elegir mostrarnos o no a los mortales, pero Padre nos tiene atrapados aquí.

-Oh... Y ahora que lo mencionas, ¿quién es aquel a quien llaman "Padre"?

Aqua se limitó a señalar la luna, que parecía más grande que cuando Jack la observaba en las noches en la ciudad.

-¿El Hombre de la Luna?- dijo, sorprendido.

-Nos creo. Él y la Mujer del Sol nos dieron vida, así que es lo más cercano que tenemos a unos padres.

-¿La Mujer del Sol? No había escuchado de ella.

-Tampoco habías escuchado de nosotros- Aqua lo miró con una sonrisa. -No me sorprende. Hay tantas cosas que quieren guardar en secreto, que solo Flame sabe de ellas. Por eso es quien nos cuida.

-Si me preguntas, es demasiado preocupón- se puso en pie, estirandose mientras caminaba entre las ligeras ramas. -¿De qué puede preocuparse un ser tan inmortal y poderoso?

Aqua se encogió de hombros.

_-Diaro_ me preguntó eso- miró al chico del invierno. -Prometelo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya que tendras que estar cerca de mí por los próximos días, prometeme que no me ocultaras nada, así solo sea algo tonto.

A la mente de Jack volvió la imagen de su pesadilla y sintió como un golpe en el pecho.

-Lo prometo- dijo de manera casual, girandose para que ella no notara la duda en su rostro.

-Más vale- rió Aqua, mirando de nuevo la luna. -Por mi elemento existe tu estación, así que tendras que pensar 2 veces en intentar engarñarme.

-¡Ah! Ahora entiendo porque Flame te amenazó con el invierno- volteó a mirarla. -El invierno es mayormente tu época.

Ella lo miró, riendo mientras asentía.

-Para Ground la primavera, para Flame el verano, Wind se encarga del otoño y yo del invierno- dijo. -Con algo tenía que mantenernos ocupados- señaló a la luna con su cabeza.

Ambos rieron.

No notaron que desde el suelo Flame los observaba, permaneciendo con un gesto serio.

-¿Por qué, Padre?- dijo el chico, mirando directamente a la luna. -¿Por qué justo él? Tanto tiempo he protegido a mis hermanos y tenías que mandar a los Guardianes a nosotros- suspiró. -Solo espero que sea lo correcto.


	8. Aliados del Mal y el Bien

Desde las sombras hechas por la luz de la luna contra las casas, una chica avanzaba entre la neblina del invierno. Sin necesidad de acercarse a las construcciones, conseguía que estas comenzaran a crujir y que las personas en su interior comenzaran a temblar con terribles escalofrios.

Llegó hasta una pequeña flor rosa, que había nacido entre la nieve y se negaba a morir. Se inclinó y la observó, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-¿Por qué siguen insistiendo en pelear?- dijo, al tiempo que estiraba la mano y la tocaba con la punta de su dedo. La pequeña plantita se secó de inmediato, cayendo muerta, haciendo que ella sonriendo con satisfacción.

De repente, escuchó unos pasos pasando velozmente detrás de ella, haciendo que se pusiera en pie. No parecía alterada, ya que solo sonreía y arqueaba las cejas.

-Así que estas vivo, Black- dijo, volteando lentamente.

Ptich salió de entre las sombras, acercandose a la chica con pasos lentos.

-También es un gusto verte, Kerya- saludó, con su tetrica sonrisa.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, observandolo con gesto de enfado.

-Tal parece que sigues molesta- dijo Pitch, caminando a su alrededor.

En una reacción muy rápida, Kerya estiró el brazo y atrapó a Pitch contra el suelo, atado en una especie de denso humo verde.

-Te dije que nos mantuvieras lejos de los problemas- dijo entre dientes. -¡Es tú culpa el que mi hermano haya sido aprisionado por los Guardianes! Te ayude con esa maldita arena de pesadillas y aún no he recibido mi paga.

-Tranquila, tranquila- dijo él, sonriendo. -Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Necesito hablarte.

Kerya lo miró incredulo.

-Vamos, preciosa- dijo. -No puedes matarme ni aunque así lo quisieras, así que es mejor que me escuches.

Ella soltó un suspiro, pero finalmente lo liberó de su captura.

Pitch se pusó en pie, sacudiendose los residuos de la sustancia verde que quedaron en su ropa.

-Veo que sigues siendo fuerte- halagó.

-No gracias a ti- Kerya se cuestionó seriamente el salir corriendo de ahí sin escucharlo.

-Te lo prometí y yo siempre cumpló mis promesas- ella volteó los ojos. -¡De verdad estuve muy cerca de terminar con esos asquerosos Guardianes!

-Si, muy cerca- dijo ella con sarcasmo. -Pero siguen aquí. ¡Y siguen teniendo capturado a mi hermano!

Pitch se le aproximó y tomó su barbilla, pero ella se escapó con un movimiento brusco.

-¡Vamos, quita esa carita! Ambos sabemos que no son los Guardianes los que tienen a Merkyo- La chica se enfadó ante la mención del nombre de su hermano, causando que soltara un bufido de enfadó. -Pero que mientras ellos existan, jamas podrás liberarlo- continuó, sonriendole con sarcasmo.

-Esta bien- accedió Kerya también. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Pitch sonrió con satisfacción

-Necesito que contactes a tus viejos amigos y les digas que se preparen- se giró y miró fijamente a la luna. -Diles que los ha dejado vulnerables nuevamente.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Al día siguiente, un cosquilleo en su nariz despertó a Jack.

-¡Hey!- lo llamaba una voz femenina. -¡Despierta, Frost!

-Dejalo en paz- escuchó a un chico. -Si duerme, es porque algo no esta bien.

-¡Cierto! Había olvidado ese hecho

-Y a todo esto, ¿por qué estas aquí?

-Wind me ha mandado a despertarlo. Dice que no quiere que arruine las cosas como siempre.

-Dile a Wind que sé lo que hago- dijo Jack, abriendo los ojos y enderezandose poco a poco. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Se frotó los ojos, tratando de aclarar su visión.

-¿No nos conoce?- preguntó la chica.

-¡Claro que no!- le respondió el chico, como si fuese una pregunta tonta. -Nosotros somos Guerreros, él es un Guardian- dijo esto ultimo con un tono de admiración.

Después de unos segundos pudo por fin distinguir a las personas frente a él. Una chica vestida en un vestido rosa con mallones blancos y un chico con unas bermudas blancas y una camiseta naranja lo observaban atentamente. Ninguno tenía zapatos y ambos sotenían un cayado muy parecido al suyo, a excepción que el de la chica estaba rodeado por una enredadera llena de flores y el del chico parecía quemado.

Por un momento creyó que alucinaba al ver el cebello de chico de un amarillo intenso y el de la chica de un cafe verdoso brillante, pero segundos después supó que era real.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo el chico, extandiendole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias- dijo Jack, tomandola y levantandose. El contacto del chico era cálido, causandole una extraña sensación, y al parecer él también lo sintió con el frio.

-¿Quiénes son?- volvió a preguntar. -¿Y por qué dicen que no es bueno el hecho de que duerma?

-Eres un inmortal- dijo la chica, quien parecía sorprendida de que no lo entendiera. -Los inmortales no dormimos.

-Suficiente, Mia- la silenció el chico. -Debe ser porque reciente el Aura.

Jack solo los observó, extrañado por esas enigmaticas personas. Al ver su gesto, el chico reaccionó.

-¡Ah, cierto!- exclamó. -Soy Merrick Heat, y esa chica gruñona es Amelia Blossom.

Su compañera le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Un placer- dijo él. -Yo soy...

-¡Jack Frost!- interrumpió Merrick. -Te conocemos muy bien. ¡Eres una leyenda!

-Emm, gracias supongo- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, menos platica y más acción- dijo Amelia. -Wind nos mandó a buscarte y al parecer no esta de buen humor.

Los 3 comenzaron a avanzar para salir del Bosque del Invierno, donde Jack había pasado la noche.

-¿Dónde esta Aqua?- preguntó el joven Guardian, mirando alrededor. Recordaba haber estado observando la luna junto a ella la noche anterior.

-Con sus hermanos- respondió Amelia. -Cada mañana, mientras esta el amanecer, los 4 se encargan de supervisar que la Tierra este en balance. Todo lo pueden ver en la Laguna de la Vida.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó. -¿Y qué es eso del Aura que mencionaron antes?

-Todo el bosque de las estaciones esta protegido por una especie de campo- dijo Merrick, señalando con su cayado al cielo. -Así es como se evita que los humanos entren aquí. Es algo así como una esfera de nieve.

-Y tal parece que su fuerza debilita un poco a los Guardianes, porque ellos conviven más directamente con los humanos- continuó Amelia. -Pero tal parece que no se habían percatado de ese hecho.

Jack se dió cuenta que tenía razón. Sus pesadillas solía tenerlas como "visiones" cuando cerraba, pero desde que estaban en esa zona, ya eran sueños completos, de los que a veces no te acuerdas al despertar.

Llegaron al centro del valle, donde los Elementales estaban rodeando el extraño árbol, cada uno colocado en su estación. Tenían los ojos cerrados y cada uno hacía una forma diferente frente a ellos con sus manos, mientras que el agua a sus pies parecía estar agitada.

Jack se quedó ahí observando unos segundos, hasta que reaccionó en el hecho de que Merrick y Amelia se había sentado unos pasos más lejos, entre en pasto del Bosque de la Primavera.

Observó a los otros chicos mientras ellos discutían. Le parecía extraño como ellos parecían conocerse de años, pero que en cambió él nunca se los había encontrado ni había escuchado hablar de ellos, ni siquiera cuando se convitió en Guardian.

Luego miró hacía el cielo, donde se veían lo primeros rayos del amanecer, pensando en lo que Merrick había dicho.

-Una esfera de nieve- susurró para sí. Luego miró hacía donde estaba Aqua, trabajando con gran concentración, y no pudo evitar recordar aquella canción que había escuchado cuando perdió el conocimiento al estar en el Bosque del Verano:

"_Suplico a ti, luna guardiana, que liberes a tus hijos de su prisión de cristal..._"


	9. Dos Entrometidos y Una Verdad

"_Suplico a ti, luna guardiana, que liberes a tus hijos de su prisión de cristal..._"

Incluso con los ojos cerrados y toda su fuerza enfocada en su misión, podía escuchar esa canción retumbando en su cabeza. Lo único que Aqua quería era sentirse libre y feliz, añorando una época hace muchos años en la que lo había sido. Un día las cosas cambiaron y ahora estaba atrapada en esto, condenada a un deber que ya no podía apreciar.

En su mente vio imágenes de la Tierra y sus ecosistemas. Bosques, campos y ciudades donde muchas personas comenzaban con sus actividades. En todo su cuerpo podía sentir que todo estaba en orden, al menos por ahora.

La conexión se rompió y los 5 Elementales regresaron a la realidad. Se miraron entre ellos, asegurándose que sus hermanos no hubiesen encontrado nada extraño, y sintieron una extraña tranquilidad al saber que Pitch parecía estar tranquilo.

-Bien- dijo Ground, estirándose mientras se giraba para encarar a su hermano mayor -, tal parece que Black no tiene nada preparado aún.

-O por lo menos no ha lo llevado a cabo- dijo Wind, notoriamente molesta por la actitud relajada que estaba tomando su hermano menor.

Aqua se limitó a dar un suspiro, mirando de nuevo hacía la copa del Árbol de las Estaciones. No había encontrado nada, pero ni así podía estar tranquila. Desde que los Guardianes habían ido a su territorio, esa sensación fea que sentía en el corazón había incrementado y no podía dejar de pensar que algo saldría mal y que ninguno tendría la fuerza suficiente como para evitarlo.

-¿Aqua?- escuchó una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos. Giro sobre su eje y se encontró con Jack, quien la miraba atentamente tratando de saber que le sucedía.

-Despertaste- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

-Más bien me despertaron- rió el espíritu del invierno. -No es nada agradable abrir los ojos y encontrarte con 2 personas extrañas, observándote como si fueras un bicho- señalo con el pulgar hacía detrás de sí, donde Merrick y Amelia ya se habían encontrado con los otros 3 Elementales.

-Ellos acostumbran ser así- sonrió la Elemental del Agua. -Pero me imagino que Wind tiene algo que ver en eso.

La aludida les lanzó la mirada, mirándoles fijamente. Jack le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, retándola hasta que ella arrugó la nariz y se giró.

-No deberías hacerlo- dijo Aqua. -De por si no le agradas, así será peor.

-Si ya le caigo mal, no tengo nada que perder.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse, haciendo que los demás los observaran desde lejos. Merrick y Amelia intercambiaron miradas, con un atisbo de picardía al verlos juntos.

-Ni si quiera lo piensen- les dijo Flame, lanzándoles una mirada asesina.

-¡Pero si sí lo parece!- exclamó Merrick, quien era el único que se atrevía a enfrentar al líder de los Elementales. -Además, hace tanto que ella no reía.

-Es cierto- secundó Ground, quien continuó hablando a pesar del gesto de molestia de su hermano mayor. -La presencia de los Guardianes en general le ha hecho mucho bien- se aproximó junto a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro. -Tranquilo, también me dan celos. Después de todo, es mi pequeña hermana.

Merrick y Amelia pelearon para no dejar salir sus risas, disimulándolas con ligeras toses, pero aún así era obvio que les daba gracia. Flame soltó un gruñido y con brusquedad se libró de la mano de su hermano, girandose para dirigirse al interior del Bosque del Verano. Pero antes de perderse entre los arboles, se giro para lanzarle una mirada a Jack, quien no se percató de que el Elemental lo observaba.

Ground comenzó a reírse apenas su hermano ya no estuvo en su campo de visión, ganandose un codazo por parte de su hermana, dejandolo sin aire. Merrick y Amelia explotaron en risas, mirando el gesto de dolor de Ground, y llamando la atencion de Jack y Aqua, quienes decidieron acercarseles.

-¡Y eso te lo ganaste a pulso!- dijo Wind molesta, apuntandole mientras hablaba entre dientes.

-¡Es su culpa!- dijo, abrazando su estomago y señalando el sitio por donde se había ido Flame.

-Tranquilos- intervinó Aqua, cuyo tranquilo tono contrastaba con el ambiente entre sus hermanos. -Tenemos algo más importante en que pensar.

-Si no es que algo más ocupa tus pensamientos...- dijo Merrick, causando que Amelia se mordiera los labios tratando de reprimir su risa.

Wind soltó un gruñido y avanzó entre Jack y Aqua, aprovechando para jalar a su hermana del brazo y arrastrarla hasta el borde del lago que correspondia al Bosque del Otoño.

Aqua parecía confundida por su reacción, más Jack captó de inmediato, sonrojandose ligeramente y causando que junto a él Merrick riera.

-Mejor vamos- dijo Ground, sonriendo picaramente y comenzando a seguir a sus hermana. De cerca lo seguía Amelia, aún riendo.

Merrick soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-Por lo menos ella no esta prohibida- mirando a Jack, para luego comenzar a avanzar.

Más movido por la curiosidad de saber a que se refiria Merrick que por los gritos que Wind, Jack se acerco al lago. Miró alrededor y fue hasta entonces cuando reaccionó en el hecho de que sus compañeros Guardianes no estaban por ningún sitio.


	10. Secretos

-¿Dónde están Norte y los demás?- preguntó en voz alta.

-Se deben estar reuniendo con Flame- respondió Wind con desinterés. -Él se reuniría con ellos en cuanto estuviera disponible.

-¿Y por qué no me dijeron nada?

La Elemental del Viento lo miró por encima del hombro y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Quizá porque dormías con un flojo- respondió con sarcasmo.

Amelia soltó una risa, que trato de disimular en cuanto Wind la miró. Ground rió sin pena, pero su risa pareció poner nerviosa a la Guerra de la Primavera, quien se adelantó para caminar a la par de las 2 Elementales.

Merrick rió al notarlo, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de Jack.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó el Guardián, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es una larga historia- dijo, sonriendole y aumentando su curiosidad.

Llegaron al Bosque del Otoño y los 3 hermanos comenzaron a discutir algo respecto al asunto de Pitch. Pero mientras discutían, Jack notaba como Amelia miraba atentamente a Ground con lo que parecía ser tristeza. La chica comenzó a jugar con su cayado, formando algunas flores entre las hojas secas que estaban en el suelo. Se dejó caer de rodillas y las tomó, comenzando a tejer con ellas. Seguramente deseaba distraer su mente de algo.

-¿A qué te referías con que Aqua no esta prohibida?- preguntó al chico del verano, quien estaba junto, apoyado de brazos cruzados contra un árbol.

Merrick soltó una risa burlona y arqueó una ceja mientras lo observaba.

-¿Entonces si te interesa?- torció el gesto de forma pícara, provocando que Jack se sonrojara.

-No...Es decir, no es que no sea linda...

Merrick comenzó a reírse aún más, por lo que Jack decidió mejor callarse.

El Guerrero del Verano observó al Guardián atentamente por unos segundos, para luego mirar hacía donde Amelia permanecía tejiendo flores con gran atención.

-No puedes decir ni una palabra de lo que escuches- dijo, haciendo que él lo observara. -Si lo haces, se que Flame se encargaría de rostizarte vivo.

-Ni una palabra

Merrick suspiró antes de continuar.

-Hace años, en la Edad Oscura, paso algo terrible con los Elementales. Sus poderes fueron infectados de forma desconocida y causaron gran destrucción en todo el mundo. Se dice que el Hombre de la Luna y la Mujer del Sol usaron todo su poder para detenerlos y, al ser sus amados hijos, les borraron la memoria para que ya no sufrieran, ya que los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho los atormentaban y les impedían cumplir con su labor de la forma adecuada.

-¿A los 4?

-Solo a 3. Flame, como el más grande, les suplicó poder conservar los suyos para mantener un "balance".

-Y... ¿lo de prohibida...?

-¡Ah! Pues, cuando Wind, Ground y Aqua olvidaron no solo fue esa situación. Todos sus recuerdos anteriores se perdieron para siempre. Como no son conscientes no les duele, pero hay a quienes si- miró fijamente a Amelia. -Hace varios cientos de años, Mía era la hija de un leñador. Atendía una florería, que era el recurso con el que contaba para ayudar a su padre a alimentar a sus hermanos. Cuando paso a la vida inmortal, ella y Ground tenían una bondad especial, pero un día él simplemente pareció olvidar.

Jack arqueó una ceja y miró hacía el Elemental de la Tierra. Siendo un chico tan agradable, le parecía increíble que se hubiese vuelto frió con alguien de repente.

-Flame me contó que Ground la había conocido cuando era humana y de hecho la vio morir- continuó Merrick. -Esa unión "especial" se había formado desde mucho antes.

-Espera. ¿Cómo es que la conoció? ¿No se necesita que crean en ti para que te vean?

-No para ellos. Pueden elegir mostrarse o no.

-¡Que envidia!

Merrick asintió, riendo.

-Lo se- suspiró. -Para no hacerte el cuento largo cuando Mía recién se había vuelto inmortal, él la recordaba pero ella a él no. Y luego, tras la tragedia, ella pudo recordar gracias a Tooth, pero él ya la había olvidado para siempre.

-¿Y por qué Amelia no dice nada?

-Esta prohibido. Flame prohibió que sus hermanos se enteren de lo que ocurrió, principalmente Aqua. Así que, cualquier evento ocurrido antes de la Edad Oscura no debe ser mencionado. Y ahora Mía sufre, ya que de hecho hace mucho que los Elementales no desarrollan una "bondad" por nadie.

-¡Vaya crueldad!- a Jack le parecía díficil creerlo. Si Flame quería tanto a sus hermanos como decía, ¿por qué les mentía de esa forma?

Merrick se encogió de hombros.

-Ordenes son ordenes- dijo. Luego le puso una mano en el hombro al chico y le dijo: -Pero tú tranquilo. Apenas acabas de conocer a Aqua, así que Flame no tiene ningún pretexto. Pero si fuera tú, no sería de él de quien me preocuparía.

Miró hacía donde Wind los miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

-¿Se van a dignar a venir o no?- dijo moleta.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar hacía ellos, mientras que Merrick se quedaba un poco más atras.

De entre las ramas los observaba una chica, quien salto frente el Guerrero del Verano cuando este estaba dispuesto a unirse a los demás.

-Si Flame se entera estarás en problemas- le dijo al chico, cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

-Siempre tan entrometida...- dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Si tú no le dices, no tendría porque enterarse.

-No lo haré- dijo. -Sabes que debo fingir demencia.

-Entonces tú a lo tuyo, Henna.

Merrick esquivó a la chica, quien solo negó con la cabeza y fue detrás de él, para reunirse con todos.


End file.
